lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Shelter from the 27th of March
HE|image1 = Shelterfromthe27thofMarchCloseUp.png}} "It literally becomes "The safest place on Earth." - Abnormality Log The Shelter from the 27th of March (T-09-82) is a HE Tool Abnormality, which takes the appearance of a shelter, made of certain hard material that protects it, even from the light. The shelter has visibly two pillar structures, each one to the side of the front part, with the left one having the symbols '01' and the right having 'A0', with the 2 visible only in its portrait. In the background, there are metallic boxes, one of them stacked on the top of another, with all having a circular logo with a blue 'P' at the middle crossed with a line. The previous objects and structures seem to be stained with what could be blood. The door to the zone is at the right, as usual. Is mentioned that the shelter has supplies and can house several persons, although is unknown what is more deep in the building since the camera is limited to the front. Information Ability: The Shelter from the 27th of March can house one employee during use. The employee in the shelter will start to recover HP and SP constantly, will become immune to any damage (Transferred damage made by Portrait of Another World to a marked employee in the shelter will just be dealt to the original target) and if they were being pursued by other entities or marked (Like Little Red's Mark), the employee will become undetectable to the attackers and remove the marks. If the employee remains in the shelter for more than 30 seconds, a random Abnormality in the facility will get its Qliphoth Counter dropped to 0. This will continue to happen to other Abnormalities in intervals until the employee exits the shelter. The player can stop the work at any moment and the timer will reset. Basic Information: The Shelter's basic information takes 30 seconds of using to unlock, the information gained is: * Name of the Abnormality * Subject classification * Risk Level ( HE) * Portrait * Type of Abnormality (Continuous) Origin The details of its origin is mostly unknown, but in its logs is mentioned that it was used to protect a group of refugees from an 'ocean of screaming and bloodshed', probably being a war happening. The 'P Company' built the shelter with the objective of being 'the safest place on Earth', providing enough supplies for people to survive for very long periods of time. Even when the objective was achieved, the shelter started to display anomalous effects on the people in it, making the outside more dangerous than what it looks like. As the name of the Abnormality says, something happened during that specific day, that maybe, recalls the events of that day. Is unknown when the anomalous effects started and how the corporation found or even moved the shelter to their current location. Log and Method Trivia * The Shelter from the 27th of March is the first Abnormality that acts as its own containment room. * In its portrait, the exact Abnormality is displayed but in a gray scale palette. * Because it is classified as ’'T'rauma’, it can be assumed that it’s based around the events of the "Mist War" mentioned through the days, as refugee against the war. It could also be a representation of Agoraphobia, the fear of 'Outside'. * Every Abnormalities' containment room except Shelter from the 27th of March's has a black and bold number "27" on the wall. Whether it's intentional or not is unknown. Gallery Shelterfromthe27thofMarchContainment.png|Shelter from the 27th of March's containment Shelterfromthe27thofMarchOnUse.png|The Shelter on use Shelterfromthe27thofMarchDetailsUnlocked.png|The Shelter Details unlocked Category:Trauma Category:Tool Category:HE Category:Abnormalities